


Universe in love

by pilotchiken



Category: SCANDAL (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken
Summary: Rina tried to help her precious friends to do the next step.Inspired by the MV of Koisuru Universe





	1. Rina's side

I know these two for a long time and I ever knew they are in love with each other. That’s so obviously in every smile, every hug, and every fancy word. But that is the problem. I ever knew. They do not.

. . .  
. .  
. 

It was a cold night outside. Mami and I drank a lot in a pub near her apartment and then went there. She opened another wine and our conversation it no longer made sense. We talk about our last trip to London, the lovely fans the band have, and finally about the new songs. One in particular, whose lyrics had written by myself was the principal subject.

“Universe in love. . . That’s so romantic.” I said. Mami laughed out loud.

“A bit of. . .”

“The idea of this song was yours, don’t forget.” I accused. She was already blushed, ‘cause of the wine, but I would swear the red color in her ears is increased.

“That was something random, you know.”

“I think not. I guess you write this while thinking about someone we know very well.”

She didn’t respond. She took all her glass at once.

“Do you love her, don’t you?” I asked, looking directly into her brown eyes. They widened while her mouth opens and closes without making an intelligible sound.

“I don’t. . . I. . .”

“Don’t lie to me. I ever knew it.” We’re close. Without thinking, I get her round face in my hands. “I can see your frustration increasing these days. You finally figured out this.”

Why was I so mean to her? Probably it was an alcohol effect, I didn’t know. While I talking I pulling her close.

“I... I don’t know what I can do, Rina.” She finally said. “I afraid of losing Timo.”

Her sweet voice was broke. I hugged her tight, putting her head on my shoulders. A moment of silence, then I looked at de brown eyes again.

“You do know, but you fear the consequences.” I said. 

I decided. I would make these two go forward.

“Close your eyes, Mami.” I request. She didn’t understand but followed my word. “Imagine mas as Tomo. She, so close to you.”

Mami says nothing, but I can find her expression changing. There were more fear and more tension than a minute ago. I lower my voice to a whisper.

“You and Tomo, alone and that close. She knows you feeling and accepted them.” I followed. “She wants to know more these feeling, Mami.”

She catches her breath and separated her lips, probably without notice. The pink lipstick was drawing my attention. So delicate looks so tasty.

“You do know what you want to do, Mami. So do it.” I said. I couldn’t think anymore. We met our lips so easily. Our parted lips, our curious tongues. All mixed inside my mind and chest.

It was unique. I felt the passion in the Mami’s acts. Soon her shyness had disappeared, changed to an increasing boldness. I was melting in her kisses to Tomo. When we break apart, our breaths were heavy, uncoordinated and hot. She opened her eyes worried.

“Rina. . .”

“Don’t apologize, please.”

Her eyebrows are high.

“Thank you.” She said. I laughed lightly and hugged her again.

“I hope you can do this with Tomo.”

. . .  
. .  
.

After that, I was convinced these two need one more little help to get together. At the first day of a tour in Germany, I seized the opportunity alone with Tomo in the band bus to talk.

“You know, Tomo.” I started, trying to look inobservant. “These days I talked to Mami about something.”

“Oh, yeah?” She lined while turning her new bass. She ever looks very catch by the instrument, almost out of reality. “What did you talk?”

“Hm. . . I don’t remember clearly. We drank lots of wine.”

“That looks funny.”

“Yes, it was. You know. . .”

I catch my breath before said the thing.

“We ended kissing.”

I was looking through the window. The bus was a park in a very calm alley, near a big park in the center of the city. I was the beginning of autumn. The trees were still green. 

I front of me I almost feel the shocked stare at me. Tomo takes some time to able to say something.

“You’re kissed.”

“Yes. Crazy thing.”

I tested to look at her. She was incredible and obviously offended and I found it funny.

“You know what, we’re talking about you when that happened.”

“About me? Why?”

I decided to be bold with these two dummies.

“Cause I know she loves you.” I said. “I tried to help her to gains courage to tell you properly.”

“K-Kissing her?” Asked Tomo, choking. Her face turned bright red.

“That is the crazy part, I suppose.”

She looked away. Her reaction was the one I had imagined.

“You already know her feeling, don’t you?” I said. “Why you didn’t do something?”

“I. . .” She started. “I thought she would run away if I was bold.”

“Well, I think I proved this will not happen.”

. . .  
. .  
. 

I confess I was worried about that all. Maybe I ruined the things between my friends when I got the question. But, they had ten years to make the things happened and failed.

I just helped, I guess. I was tired of the songs about the world of love when in the reality they still avoiding their feeling. I decided to help and now I can just wait and see what is happening after that all.


	2. Mami's side

For almost twelve years, I had one single certainty: I’ll never need something besides my guitar to feel complete. Every single time I had felt insecure I took my Gibson and played for as long it was necessary to make me forget my problems. It ever works. Ever, until recently.

I knew since the very beginning. The warm feeling inside my chest when we were together was a clear indication. I could run away for almost twelve years, but, without I noticed, this softly happy sensation turned into a growing pain. Maybe I was getting old, or I was influenced by our foreigner friends. I don’t know but I couldn’t hold these feelings anymore.

I was in love with my best friend and band friend, Ogawa Tomomi.

Although I was confused, Rina’s help was decisive to me. I couldn’t be without the real kisses any longer. Despite I was afraid, I took the first opportunity to go around alone with Tomo, after we arrived in Kobe.

It was a bit cold, but she wanted to visit a famous street with plenty of bars. Maybe I was overly nervous, but I could swear she was different. Our jokes are the same, our laughs too, but something… Something said me she avoided our frequently accidentally physical contacts. I noticed this soon we entered the first restaurant.

“Hey, did you read the planning of our producer? They already established the cities we will play.” Asked Timo, when we waiting for our third shots. 

“I forgot that. I think it was lost under the pile of magazines in my room.” I said. She was radiant as always.

“I can’t wait to play again at Osaka.” She said with a giant smile on her pretty thin lips. Maybe I was being obviously.

“Yeah, the last time the crowd was awesome.” I concern. “But, you know, recently I was more anxious about our foreign tour than the traditional one.”

“So? I love our foreigner fans, but nothing substitute home.”

“Hah, that was very Wizard of Oz’s thing!”

“What? Hell no!”

We took our shots and paid the bill. It was only seven and the street had many interesting bars to know. I got concerned when we entered a very colorful one. Although it wasn't written anywhere, I thought the obviously of the type of the pub. All customers were women and most of them were in pairs.

“Woa, it’s crowded!” Timo shouted. This time was inevitable to us not touch. With difficult, we found to accents next to the bar. I didn’t want to be drunk, I was a target that night, then I just ordered juice and she looked at me, suspicious.

“I have a headache.” I lied, not very convincing. Apparently, she believed me and cautiously place some ice of her drink on my forehead.

“You listened to music out loud in the headphones entire fly, you dummy.” She said, looking a bit worried. That makes me feel great and guilty at the same time.

“It’s nothing. Thanks, Timo.” I said, taking the ice cubes of her bare hands with mine. Not delicate hands of a talented bassist. With my either not delicate guitarist hands. The sensation was great although the freezing part. I only came back to reality when a third voice came to us.

“Aw, that’s cute, girls!”

I jolted and put my hands away. I could feel the heat on my face and didn’t have the courage to look at Timo. She laughed, a bit nervous, I think. We got quiet until our drinks came. Out of ideas, I talked about the game I was playing during the trip.

Oh gosh, how can I have the courage to confess? I feel like a fearful puppy, so pathetic. Who can give the confidence that it wouldn’t go wrong? Rina told nothing about that part, uh. But she wouldn’t do that thing if she thought it should go bad. No, no, Rina was a lawful friend. So lawful that she offered herself to a very interesting experiment. . . Oh gosh, I badly need very real kisses of the woman I have loved for this decade. I badly. . .

“Mami?”

“Woa!”

Timo was looking at me, puzzled. I cleared my throat.

“Are you okay, Mami?” She asked.

“Yes! Sorry, I was thinking away! Hehe...” I said, nervously. “D-Did you want to go somewhere?”

“Yes, come on.”

Five minutes later, we’re going out of the bar. I could feel the stares at my back until the very exit. The night got cold and Timo pulled her jacket around her neck.

“Do you want to go home?” I asked, feeling a bit of disappointment. She looks at me for a second before answer.

“Do you want?” She asked back. Something in her eyes made my heart pounded. 

“Actually not.”

“Then. . . not.” She grinned.

We walked without a target. None of us knew that part of Kobe and we foundered some fun in look and comment at the buildings. I bought a soda to clear my mind and gain some time and courage.

When I noticed, we were passing by an empty street and Timo stopped in front of a commercial build. 

“That looks like familiar.” She said, looking at the outdoor. I stopped at her side and tried to figure out.

“Hm… Maybe, I think.”

“Didn’t realize? It’s very similar to the very first place when we practiced at nights.”

She was correct. Twelve years ago, four dreamer high schoolers rent the night schedule in a build very like that one. The red and pink colors of the adult shops look the same everywhere. For a moment I could swear I read ‘SCANDAL’ in one old slogan.

Scandalous, like the guilty feelings in my chest.

“So, Mami...”

“Hm?”

“I talked to Rina a few days ago.”

I jolted. I couldn’t stop myself to look at Timo in a clear shock. I tried to take control, but I felt the trembling of my hands in my pockets.

“So?”

“So?” She asked me back.

Oh gosh, she already knows everything, doesn't she? Did Rina talk her? Did she ask Rina? She knows about the ‘little pull’ of our drummer? What does she think about that? Probably she hates me now and I was acting like a fool all this time…

“Mami?”

“Woa!”

Timo smiled.

“You don’t need to be afraid.” She said. 

She accepts me. She said it. I don’t need to be afraid. All I need is to take the next step.

My poor heart was throbbing loudly. I tried to dry my hands properly and involuntarily licked my lips. It was hard to breathe. I take to steps to be closer to her. She was looking at me with the sweeter eyes I have ever seen in my life. She was waiting for me. Maybe for a long time. Maybe since the very beginning. I felt so pathetic, anxious, feared… There was no one in that miraculous street beyond us. I took her face in my cold hands and, without catch enough air, I went through space between us.

Her lips are so soft, so warm. I felt it all over my body. Maybe I was dying, but, at the same time, that was the strongest and blissed sensation I have ever felt. It took just a few seconds, but for me, that was the longest moment of my existence.

Our lips parted but I refused to open my eyes immediately. Timo was looking at me when I had taken the courage to confront her. Her eyes were happy, simple that. I had made it. I can do everything in the world I want to.

Without a word, I grabbed her neck and pulled her closer to me for another kiss. This time most passionately and desperate than before. I don't mind anything anymore. I wanted her. I needed her. She was accepting me, respond me back with the same crescent passion. My mind was blank, entirely filled in by Timo’s presence and scent.

When we parted again I had my hand around her waist and she was hugging me by the neck. We’re deep blushed and out of breath. I was ridiculously happy and giggled.

“I so stupid.” I said although I grinned. 

“We’re stupid. A couple of stupid musicians, I think.” She grinned too. We didn’t break the hug.

“I think I need to thank Rina for the help, tomorrow.”

Tomomi looked at me with an unfathomable stare.

“Tomorrow is good. For today, I think we can do other things.”

Yeah, she was right. We had many things to do that night. That’s not easy to make up for those years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short fic until the very end! I was very afraid of my cracked english, but I need to pratice, then. . .  
> Well, see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first time I wrote in english, then I know I made some mistakes with the language. I hope you all can apreciate this although the little problems. See you soon!


End file.
